The Heir and The Pirate
by Yahweh
Summary: about 16 years after At Worlds End. its mostly about will and lizzy's child and jack's child. sorry I'm not that good at summarys. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: this is my very first fan fic ever! I realy need feed back from everyone who reads this it would realy mean so much to me if you could review. _**

**_I dont own POTC :( If i did Jonny depp would get A LOT more screen time. _**

**CHAPTER 1**

She was at home where ever she was. It was the only home she ever had. Only one she ever wanted. Her home was the Black Pearl, the fastest ship in the seas. Her mother died when she was only nine years old. She had been killed buy the East India trading company.

The crew told her stories about her parents. The adventures they had. About her father and her grandfather. That was where she got the name Bootstrap. She had only met them a few years ago. The day after her mother died.

The crew where the only family she had. Jack was the caption of the Black Pearl and Barbossa now captioned the Lady Blue, a ship that he had received from Bootstrap. It was the first ship she had ever stolen. It was one of her proudest achievements to date. She had been walking back to the dingy after stopping in Port Royal to steal swords. She was the only one gone because Barbossa was a man of his word and promised that the black pearl would never return to port there. To her annoyance the dingy had floated away. She had to knock out the only guard on duty and commandeer the only other ship available.

On retuning out to The Black Pearl she named Barbossa caption and was given a hero's welcome. Everyone was so proud of her.

That was two years ago now. She was fifteen. And wondered what would happen to her. She knew that if the pirates where ever in trouble she would be called to duty, she wondered if that day would come in her lifetime. She wondered if she could be as brave in the face of danger as her parents had been.

Tom never knew his parents. All he knew was that he was born on Tortuga and had been sent to England. He worked as a servant in a country Mannor just outside London. He had heard the tales of the seas and they fascinated him. When ever an old sea-man told his tails Tom would listen intently. He longed for the sea even though he had no memory of ever being on a ship in his life. He wondered if his father might have been a sailor. When he was fifteen he stowed away on a ship bound for Tortuga. To try and find out about his heritage. To find out who he was.

She searched through the chest for her money counting it out on her bed. Just about enough. She took one last look about the room. She slept in what had been the captain's quarters. Her and her mother had always lived there. She grabbed her hat of the bed-post and ran out the door. Out on the deck she snatched one of the ropes and swung neatly down on to the port of Tortuga.

He managed to sneak out of the ships hold and in to Tortuga but then realised he had no idea where to go now. He already decided that Tortuga had to be the best place on earth. Apart from the smell it could have been heaven. He realised that he was already lost. His only hope was to follow someone and hopefully they would recognise him or at least know something about him.

He spotted a girl walking in front of him and started to follow her. She was wearing a dark navy dress that came to her ankles and had her long dark hair pulled back into a braid and a three cornered hat. The next person she stops and talks to I'll ask. He thought to himself.

He soon realised that he was not the only one watching this girl. When she walked past nearly every head turned to look at her. People nodded as she passed giving her looks of respect and awe. Every now and then she would stop some one and say a few words. Never stopping for more than a minute. He was concentrating on her so he barely noticed if any thing else was going on. She must be either very pretty or very powerful, he thought to himself. She took a sharp turn down a side ally. He came up to the turn and looked down the ally, she wasn't there. He walked down the ally trying to find her. He had barely taken two steps when her voice rang out "If you're going to follow someone you really should know who they are first."

He turned around to see her standing right behind him with a gun in her hand pointing at his head. It was there first good look at each other. All he noticed was that she was beautiful.

"Your no familiar with these waters are you now kid. I doubt if you've ever been to Tortuga before in your life."

The next thing he knew she was dragging him by the hand down the ally she stopped suddenly at a door and knocked. When no one answered she knocked a second time shouting "Open up Scarlet! It's me!"

The door flue open and a woman with red hair stood at the door. "Hello there! No need to break the door down love! Is Jack in town?"

"Yes he's in town but where pulling out later today. Want me to send along the usual?"

"Would you?"

"Course I will."

"So who's this then?" she said finally noticing Tom.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"Never seen him before in my life."

"Have any friends of jack's left suddenly within the past, o' I don know 15 years or so?"

"Jezebel's all I can think of pet, got her self in trouble and uped sticks and left."

"Does he remind you of any one?" she said with a nod in his direction.

At this point Tom started to wonder who this girl was. She knew he was following her without even looking at him and was now asking some one he had never met if she knew him.

It took a minute for scarlet to reply. "Jack Sparrow! I'd know that face any where! Boy what's your name?"

"Tom" He said uncertain what reaction this would get.

"Tom what?"

"Just Tom"

"Thank you so much Scarlet you've been such a help. Well best be of I'll be sure to send that message along." said the girl.

As Scarlet closed the door. The girl turned to him and said "My name is Grace Turner and your name is Tom Sparrow. I know your father."

"Really?" He said not able to believe her.

"Did you ever hear the old stories about the sea? About pirates and monsters and chests full of gold?"

"Yes."

"Ever hear about the ship with black sales"

Of course I have. Every ones herd of the black pearl! What's that got to do with any thing?"

"Come on. Ill explain on the way"

And with that she hurried down the ally with him at her heels. After they had turned on to the main street she started talking

"Do you have a sword?"

"No"

"Do you know how to use one?"

"That would be a no"

She gave him a withering look and accidentally bumpt into a man coming from the other direction.

"I am so sorry sir didn't see you there!" she gave him a small smile of apology.

As he walked on "Here's your new sword. Try not to kill yourself with it wont you?"

Tom hadn't even seen it. His respect for her increased a tenfold. As they walked Tom noticed that a few people looked at him curiously They came up to the dock "See anything unusual? A ship with black sales maybe? "

He stared at the ship "Is that where we're going?"

"Yep. That's home sweet home. GIBBS!"

Gibbs, who had fallen asleep on a barrel of rum, woke with a start. "How many times do I have to tell ya woman, never wake a man when he's sleepen!"

"I'm sorry but it's important! Where's Jack. And you had better come too. Bring that rum with you."

"Who are you then kid?" Gibbs said looking at Tom.

"Doesn't he remind you of anyone Mr. Gibbs" she said in mock surprise. Gibbs stared at tom for a minute before his jaw dropped.

"Merciful hour!"

"Where's Jack?"

"Lady, gents may I enquire as to why I am needed so desperately" said Jack as he swung down from the ship.

"Are you my father?" Tom asked

"What?"

"Well she told me that you where!" said Tom accusingly.

Jack gave him a funny look for a minute.

"Mr. Gibbs prepare to set sail"

"Aye Capt."

Jack then walked to the ship muttering to himself. The other two walked behind him. Without warning Jack through his compass back at them. Tom caught it but bootstrap snatched it out of his hand and stuffed it into her pocket. He didn't question her. He couldn't help but trust her. He didn't know why. But he trusted her.

**CHAPTER 2**

"So you lived in London. Had no family. Know only that you where born in Tortuga. So you go to Tortuga meet princess here and she tells you that you're my long lost son and you believe her?"

"er… yes."

"Have you any knowledge on the subject of ships?"

"No Sir"

"Swords?"

"No Sir"

"Guns?"

"No Sir"

"Any idea about anything to do with the subject of piracy at all?"

"Not really."

"Then what the bloody hell are you doing on my ship?"

Tom had no reply to this. Someone else had. "He is here because he is your son, because he has the sea in his veins just like the rest of us. He's here now and if you or anyone else has any issues with that they go through me. That clear."

"Who's to take charge of him then?"

"If you want yourselves a pirate I'll take care of it. He could be a better pirate than the lot of ye."

There where no disagreements with that. She then took out the compass and handed it to tom "open it" He opened it. The arrow spun round three times before settling on a direction. "That's not north, is it?"

"We're not trying to find north."

----------------------------

Later that evening Tom was staring out into the black of the night. There was no moon out that night. He was the only one on deck. "You, my friend need a drink." Said Grace coming up the stairs to where he sat. "Thanks." He replied. Taking a swig from the bottle. "So my only living relative is a pirate, Captain of a ghost ship."

"Not everyone can say that now can they."

"I suppose so. Who are you then? Never really told me did you."

"I'm the closest thing to pirate royalty alive today. My mother was the first pirate Queen."

"Pirates have queens?"

"Of course we do. We aren't that different from government really. We have to keep to the code. You will to, sooner or later."

"The Code. What's that?"

"The pirates Code. Its rules for being a pirate."

"There are rules? So you don't just kill people and steal everything in sight?"

"Where not savages. The pirate's code has saved lives you know."

"What about your father where's he?"

"Ever hear of the Flying Dutchman? Davy Jones used to be captain. My father is now. My grandfather is first mate." She said this with an air of sad pride. She took another swig of the rum, indulging in the burning sensation it left in the pit of her stomach.

"Do you know much about my father?"

"Get Gibbs to tell you. I don't know the whole story. I know that he was driven mad with the heat, or maybe it was losing the pearl all those years ago. Could have been the sea turtles, yea that might have something to do with it, but some say it was losing my mother, because he loved her as much as my father did and when she marred Will Turner he saved Will's life for her. He never got over her." She took another long drink and handed him the bottle. He drank down the last of it. "But he has been drunk for the past ten years. That might have something to do with it."

Jack stood out of sight listening to there conversation. He was about to go below deck when they suddenly stopped talking. Wondering if Bootstrap had killed Tom, he went to help her throw the body overboard. He then saw Tom kissing her gently. Rage burned inside him. He pulled Tom of her and punched him in the face Jack then pulled a gun on him.

"You ever touch her again and it'll be the last thing you ever do mate."

"Jack!"

Tom and Jack looked up at her but she had already run to her room tears threatening her eyes.

Tom sat up and massaged his jaw. Jack sat down next to him. "You really are my son. You're too much like me for your own good. She's the same, just like Lizzie."

Jack looked at him. "Sorry about that." He said nodding at his jaw.

"Night."

"Night."

She didn't cry. She knew that Jack wouldn't kill him. But she had no idea why Tom could make her smile so easily. She had told him things she hadn't talked about in years. Then he kissed her. She had never been kissed before in her life. She wondered if he thought she was pretty. It's that or he had too much rum. She thought to herself.

**_AN: thats the first 2 chapters hope you liked it! if you did review and let me know. If you thought it was shit, let me know. Ill post chapter 3 if I get good reviews. also, tell me where you think I should go with this fic i have a bunch of ideas but no real plot. so please review!_**


	2. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

Being a pirate came surprisingly easy to Tom. After two months nearly everything was second nature. But everyone kept reminding him that he hadn't stolen any thing yet and so couldn't really say that he was any good at that aspect of the profession, but so far so good.

Grace said that he really should stop drinking so much. As he now spent half of his time throwing his guts up over the side of the ship.

"It's just sea sickness."

"No, a month ago _that_ was sea sickness. This is the after affects out you drinking two and a half bottles of rum."

"The rest of them drank just as much as I did and they're all fine."

"The rest of them can handle their drink."

"And I can't? O Bugger…"

"Ewww."

When she tried to lecture him while he was drinking with the rest of the crew Jack overheard her.

"You're going to regret it tomorrow."

"What are you doing here any way? Jack she's trying to get us to stop drinking."

"She's what? PROTECT THE RUM!"

The next thing she knew she was thrown out of the room. "Let me back in! I mean it! Let me in!"

"Lads we all knew it would come to this. She will stop at nothing short of blowing the entire ship up, and she will seize every opportunity."

"Bloody pirates!"

"So we must guard it with our lives."

The point of a sword was stabbed through the door half an inch from Jacks ear.

"You missed!"

A bullet burst through the door and smashed a half empty bottle of rum into pieces.

----------------------

"Do you really want to get rid of the rum?" Said Tom as he walked up to her at the wheel of the ship.

"Just between you and me. Of course I don't. I just got bored and needed something to do. You're sober now aren't you?"

"Yeah. Jack has barricaded himself in there with the rum. No one can get in."

"Good."

"How is that good?"

"Jack's in there give it a week or two and it will be all gone."

"So what are you going to teach me today?"

"I've taught you every thing there is to know for the time being. The rest of it you can pick up as you go along."

"Does this make me a pirate?"

"No. You my friend will be a pirate when you have broken the law and are obsessed with treasure. Right now you are just a competent swords man and ever so slightly greedy."

"So what now?"

"Well now I'm going to port royal. You can come with me if you want."

"All right."


End file.
